Transformers Kreons
Autobot Kreons 2011 *Bluestreak *Bumblebee *Jazz *Mirage *Optimus Prime *Prowl *Ratchet *Red Alert *Sentinel Prime *Sideswipe 2012 *Autobot Trooper *Bumblebee (Prime) *Cliffjumper *Ironhide *Optimus Prime (Prime) *Wheeljack 2013 *Optimus Prime (Beast Hunters) *Bumblebee (Beast Hunters) *Trailcutter *Windcharger *Ratchet (Prime) *Arcee (Prime) *Bumblebee (Beast Hunters v2) Micro Changers Series 1 *Singe (22851 40) *Inferno (22851 41) *Springer (22851 42) *Warpath (22851 43) *Quickslinger (22851 44) Series 2 *Bulkhead (22851 66) *Arcee (22851 69) *Powerglide (22851 73) *''Perceptor (22851 74)'' *Hoist (22851 76) *Groove (22851 77) Series 3 *Nosecone (22851 50) *Beachcomber (22851 60) *Guzzle (22851 57) *Cheetor (22851 59) *Huffer (22851 54) Series 4 *Alpha Trion *Brawn *Iceberg (Armada Minicon) *Kup *Rhinox (Beast Wars Maximal) *Rodimus *Sandstorm Combiners Superion *Air Raid *Firestrike *Silverbolt *Skydive Defensor * Blades * First Aid * Hotspot * Streetwise Computron *Afterburner *Lightspeed *Scattershot *Strafe Decepticon Kreons 2011 *Megatron *Shockwave *Skywarp * Soundwave * Starscream * Thundercracker 2012 *Barricade *Devastator (G1 Green) *Devastator (G2 Yellow) *Knock Out *Megatron (Prime) *Vehicon *Vortex 2013 *Ripclaw *Shockwave (Prime) *Knockout (Prime v2) Micro-Changers Preview Series *Crankstart Kit number: A1010 '''Bag number: '''21451 0 *Galvatron Kit number: A1008 '''Bag number: '''21451 8 *Scorponok Kit number: A1011 '''Bag number: '''21451 1 * Spinister Kit number: A1007 '''Bag number: '''21451 7 * Sunstorm Kit number: A1009 '''Bag number: '''21451 9 * Waspinator Kit number: A1012 '''Bag number: '''21451 2 Series 1 *Airachnid Bag number: (22921 50) *Blast Off Bag number: (22921 47) *Bludgeon Bag number: (22921 51) *Dirge Bag number: (22921 49) * Hook Bag number: (22921 48) * Insecticon Bag number: (22921 46) * Rampage Bag number (22921 45) * Series 2 * Acid Wing (G1 Acid Storm)(22851 70) * Blight (22851 68) * Hardshell (22851 67) * Lugnut (22851 75) * Scourge (22851 72) * Vehicon (22851 71) Series 3 * Kickback (22851 55) * Long Haul (22851 56) * Nemesis Prime (22851 52) * Ramjet (22851 53) * Seawing (22851 61) * Sharkticon (22851 58) * Thrust (22851 51) Series 4 * Barrage * Break-Neck (G1 Wildrider) * Cyclonus * Demolisher * Slipstream Combiners Devastator *Bonecrusher *Mixmaster *Scavenger *Scrapper Bruticus *Onslaught *Brawl *Swindle *Vortex Predaking *Divebomb *Headlock *Razorclaw *Torox Piranacon * Nautilator * Overbite *Snaptrap * Tentakill Abominus *Cutthroat *Hun-Gurrr * Rippersnapper * Sinnertwin Menasor *Breakdown *Dead End *Dragstrip *Motormaster Human Kreons 2011 *Driver (Bumblebee) *Driver (Sideswipe) *Fire chief (Sentinel Prime) *Medic (Autobot Ratchet) *Pilot (Starscream) *Police officer (Megatron) *Race driver (Autobot Jazz) *Race driver (Mirage) *Specialist (Megatron) *Stunt driver (Optimus Prime) *Stunt driver (Optimus Prime) *SWAT commander (Prowl) 2012 *ATV Driver (Rotor Rage) *Bank Robber (Battle for Energon) *Commando (Rotor Rage) *Construction Worker (Destruction Site Devastator) *Construction Worker (Destruction Site Devastator) *Construction Worker (Destruction Site Devastator) *Green Driver (Street Showdown) *Gray Driver (Street Showdown) *Foreman (Destruction Site Devastator) *Gunner (Autobot Assault Devastator) *Security Guard (Battle for Energon) *Security Guard (Stealth Bumblebee) *Security Guard (Stealth Bumblebee) 2013 *Clutch *Daniel Witwicky *Energon Kicker Ultimate Kreon Collection Each set contains five previously released Transformers kreons. Assortment #A4641 *Optimus Prime *Sentinel Prime *Megatron *Soundwave *Starscream (Mystery Figure) Assortment #A4642 *Bumblebee *Red Alert *Mirage *Jazz *Skywarp (Mystery Figure) Custom Kreon Sets containing a variety of parts to assemble kreons, including chrome silver helmets and translucent helmet, body, and leg pieces, as well as new weapons and equipment. Each set includes a small display rack for holding unused pieces. Collection 1 *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Megatron *Starscream *Ironhide *Soundwave Collection 2 (Coming Soon) *Galvatron *Cliffjumper *Hound *Jazz *Dreadwing *Predaking (Beast Hunters) ( AGE OF EXTICTION) this will hit Retail may 1 2014. .note the name of each human set is a CodeName! KRE TRA CUSTOM" BARRY" A9229 KRE TRA CUSTOM BUMBLEBEE A7837 KRE TRA CUSTOM "DAN" A7839 KRE TRA CUSTOM "GARY" A9230KRE TRA CUSTOM" HARRY" A9227KRE TRA CUSTOM KREON AST A5413 KRE TRA CUSTOM "LUCAS" A7838 KRE TRA CUSTOM OPTIMUS PRIME A7836 KRE TRA CUSTOM "SAM" A9228 Promotional *Devastator (G2 Orange) *Optimus Prime (Matrix of Leadership) *Bumblebee (Energon) BotCon 2013 Machine Wars Souvenir 5 Pack * Megaplex * Obsidian * Skywarp * Strika * Hoist Unreleased or will be relase later ..... kreons *Hound ( note: this was suppose to come out 2011 but will be avalible later on in 2014) *Orion Pax (Packaged with the Transformers Kre-O Character Encyclopedia) May 13, 2014 : : Category:Transformers Category:Kreons Category:Combiners